A Day's work
by Granolaqueen137
Summary: Samus' large adventure quest to the mother brain.Hopefully a well off chapter story.
1. Giant Caterpillars

A day's work

**By: Rita Barakat**

There was no sound in the Mother Brain's Territory...no sound at all.

So this was indeed un-nerving to Samus at a time like this.Though,she clenched her fist,and held her head high...in her helmet of course.She checked her status records of levels of carbonated oxygen on the planet of Zebes...hardly any.She needed the pressure in her helmet now more than ever.She was about to enter the hottest substance place in all of Zebes...most likely all of the universe itself,besides the sun.She turned past her shoulder to make sure her energy pods were still on her back.Any Metroid Leech could grab onto them and suck the energy out of them,thus ending Samus' last breaths on the planet...

Samus tried not to look at all the bad things.All the bad things that could happen,but rather,look at her mission.Her mission was to save her home planet,and to destroy the mother brain...

An instinct inside didn't want her to though...something inside told her no.

But Samus pushed on...on into the depths of the Mother Brain's fortress.Mechanical pieces lay sprawled across the metalic flooring.Samus' boots gave her an uncomforting echo on the ground...at last,she hit dirt.Though,this was not a good sighn.It meant she had a long walk until she finally reached the Mother Brain.She may have to pass through Kraid,one of the most feared Metroid places ever,in order to get to the Mother Brain.And yet,she pushed on.When she reached lava spots,she used her spin attack ability as an alternative to get across the molten lava.She has yet to find fuel for her jet packs...of which,haven't been charged for quite some time.

She reached dirt ground yet again,only,what met her eye in front of her were several blind snake-like,giant,80 ft. long caterpillars she had never seen before.Nontheless,she could tell they were blind.Their eyes were too small for their optic nerves to recieve proper images,so the most they could see would be Samus' foot before it's too late.She confronted them slowly,trying not to make sound.Chances are these giants have become accustomed to sound,rather than sight.Along with eating rocks,that was another strange habit they'd acquired most likely in the past 100 years.They seemed to be an endangered species on Zebes,as Samus had never seen them before in her life,not even a picture,and there were only a handful of them here.

Samus kept on taking small steps until she accidentally bumped into one of them.Their tail had swung at her,thus making her collide with their tail and her helmet,making a clanking sound against their hardened body...hardened.They were made out of metal! They were mechanical!

Samus had better start thinking fast about all she knew about defeating robots.There were 6 giant caterpillar ones in front of her,that,she soon discovered,were guarding the Mother Brain's fortress.Samus jumped up with her screw attack,and landed down,causing a burn mark to seeth through one of the caterpillar's tails,making a large,almost nuclear explosion,killing two.Samus' suit only took small damage on the breast-plate part,now her worries were directed to the other four coming at her fast.One dodged meagerly near the ground she was standing on,but of such large weight and force,that blow caused her to fall backwards.Samus went tumbling into a range of rocks,coming down hard,knocking a few into one of the caterpillar's faces.That one crashed and kaboomed again too.Three more now,one of them swung it's tail at where Samus was standing,threatening the cateripllar's by aiming her cannon at them,though,she didn't fire,instead,she dodged the coming mechnical worm's attack,causing that one to blow into bits,killing another caterpillar dangerously close by.Only one more caterpillar,and Samus was ready.It's large head,and beady eyes bulged against her,threatening to crash into her.Apparently,the only advantage they had was their size,and force,no force cannon like Samus.She charged up a bomb attack,and at last,let loose a barrage of blue firey bolts that shot at the worm like made.It's head fell,and instead of bursting into flames like the past few caterpillar's had,it exploded.Samus took cover,in a nearby rock cavern,which was seemingly empty.

At last,the caterpillar lay dead.Samus took a chunk of it's mechanical insides for testing in her ship and recording,and stored it in a compartment in her armour.At last,she headed safely off to theMother Brain...


	2. Where is she?

At last, Samus had reached her long-awaited goal...getting to the Mother Brain.

And defeating her.Destroying her.Crushing her within first sight.Yet,the same clawing feeling reached up Samus's back,making her tingle.The same feeling that pushed her the direction of heading tail-first back to her ship.She didn't need to kill the mother Brain.It's not like the Mother Brain had any bad ententions right?...

Well,technically...if you thought it about it,she did.

She created several creatures that were desighned strictly to kill and destroy; those creatures multiplied and inhabited Zebes; a planet that could've been put to use as a helpful,enviormental,and most importantly; safe and free planet. But the Mother Brain had implanted herself firmly in the heart of Zebes,giving birth to monster that control and governmented other portions of HER planet.She was the leader,the monarch,of the whole disaster that by now,has become so advanced,it's found a cause in future earth's (Samus' home) economy. Earth sent Samus; they're best heroin,to kill off the Mother Brain,and bring back as many DNA samples as possible.

Well,so far Samus has succeeded in most of her plans-of-action of earth, the only thing left now was the destroy the Mother Brain herself; considering she'd destroyed her monsterous creations already; Kraid,Ridley,the caterpillars,ect.

Samus finally reached to a large metal door,with no apparent handle, decorated with large pillars surrounding the door.Samus walked up to it,and looked for any radiator sensor beam,where she could shoot and the door would open.At last,she found a glowing brown one.

Brown...what kind of beam did Samus have that could break open a glowing brown door bubble.

At last...Samus thought of her latest beam addition; eye laser beams.

Samus concentrated on the brown bubble,and within a flash,almost faster than light itself,the door was open,and Samus had nearly flung herself in,her force cannon charged just ready to make sure nothing jumped to attack.When she paced around her surroudnings...she found...

Nothing.

The promised container where the Mother Brain was found was no where to be seen.

No large tube with a humongus brain floating within it, no armor-like statue with a brain in it's head case,no nothing...nothing at all.

Alas,there was a another door that was to be opened with a key.A key with an odd key tip shape...almost a shape like a heart.But where on Zebes was this key to be found?

Well...Samus had another quest...she had to start looking for a heart key.

Author's Note; I'm not basing this whole Mother Brain expedition off of the actual game Metroid; Zero Mission, even though,Samus does find the Mother Brain in that game.


End file.
